


Sterek Playlist!!!

by AlphaDerekMakesMeDrool



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaDerekMakesMeDrool/pseuds/AlphaDerekMakesMeDrool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing Flashy, it's literally just the lyrics of songs that make me think Sterek. I'll provide a link to YouTube Vids as well. There's no specific order, the songs will be happy and sad, also completely brilliant and amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're The Only One - Maria Mena

Well I saw you with your hands above your head  
Spinning around trying not to look down  
But you did, and you fell hard on the ground  
Then you stumbled around for a good 10 minutes  
I said I'd never seen anyone look some dumb before  
And you laughed and said "I still know how to turn you on though"

You're the only one who  
Drags me kicking and screaming, through fast dreams  
You're the only one who  
Knows exactly what I mean

And I probably forgot to tell you this  
Like that time I forgot to tell you about the scar  
Remember how uncomfortable that made you feel  
See you're not what I expected  
But you're the only one who knows how to handle me  
And you're such a great kisser, and I know that you agree

You're the only one who  
Drags me kicking and screaming, through fast dreams  
You're the only one who  
Knows exactly what I mean

I hope you can forgive me for that time  
When I put my hand between your legs and said it was small  
'Cause it's really not at all  
I guess there's just a part of me that likes to bring you down  
Just to keep you around  
'Cause the day that you realise how amazing you are  
You're gonna leave me

You're the only one who  
Holds my hair back when I'm drunk and get sick  
You're the only one who  
Knows exactly what I mean  
You're the only one who  
Drags me kicking and screaming, through fast dreams  
You're the only one who  
Knows exactly what I mean

Exactly what I mean

Well I saw you with your hands above your head  
Spinning around trying not to look down  
But you did, and you fell hard on the ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You're The Only One - Maria Mena](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_oLVB5k3z_M)


	2. From The Heart - Another Level

I know you've heard these words a 100 other times before  
And you've been hurt and so your heart has chose to close the door  
Love broke your heart and brought you lies, look in my eyes  
You'll see a love that deep and true, tender and strong and all for you  
You can trust this love, honest, that's the honest truth

From the heart  
I'm giving you everything, everything  
From the heart  
I promise you that I'll be there  
I'll be there to love you  
From the soul  
I'm showing you all I feel  
All I feel is....  
From the heart, from the heart

I will respect you and protect you and be all you need  
And when you reach for love you'll only need to reach for me  
These arms will never let you down, they're staying around  
I'll walk with you through every storm, I'll keep you safe, I'll keep you warm  
And you'll have no doubt, you're the one I'm living for

From the heart  
I'm giving you everything, everything  
From the heart  
I promise you that I'll be there  
I'll be there to love you  
From the soul  
I'm showing you all I feel  
All I feel is....  
From the heart, from the heart

I'll provide the love you need  
Just trust my touch, believe in me  
I'll never make you cry  
Givin' all I got, with all I got inside

From the heart  
I'm giving you everything, everything  
From the heart  
I promise you that I'll be there  
I'll be there to love you  
From the soul  
I'm showing you all I feel  
All I feel is....  
From the heart, from the heart

From the heart, from the heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [From The Heart - Another Level](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6N02N1f0qvI)


	3. Endlessly - The Cab

There's a shop down the street  
Where they sell plastic rings  
For a quarter a piece, I swear it  
Yeah I know that it's cheap  
Not like gold in your dreams  
But I hope that you'll still wear it

Yeah the ink may stain my skin  
And my jeans may all be ripped  
I'm not perfect, but I swear I'm perfect for you

And there's no guarantee that this will be easy  
It's not a miracle you need, believe me  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me  
But I will love you endlessly  
Wings aren't what you need, you need me

There's a house on the hill  
With the view of the town  
And I know how you adore it  
So I'll work everyday  
Through the sun and the rain  
Until I can afford it

Yeah your friends may think I'm crazy  
'Cause they can only see  
I'm not perfect, but I swear I'm perfect for you

And there's no guarantee that this will be easy  
It's not a miracle you need, believe me  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me  
But I will love you endlessly  
Wings aren't what you need, you need me

You need me (Girl, you know you need me)  
You need me (Girl, you know you need me)  
You need me (Girl, you know you need me)  
You need me (Girl, you know you need me)

Yeah the ink may stain my skin  
And my jeans may all be ripped  
I'm not perfect, but I swear I'm perfect for you

And there's no guarantee that this will be easy  
It's not a miracle you need, believe me  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me  
But I will love you endlessly  
Wings aren't what you need, you need me

You need me (Girl, you know you need me)  
You need me (Girl, you know you need me)  
You need me (Girl, you know you need me)  
You need me (Girl, you know you need me)

There's a shop down the street  
Where they sell plastic rings  
For a quarter a piece, I swear it  
Yeah I know that it's cheap  
Not like gold in your dreams  
But I hope that you'll still wear it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Endlessly - The Cab](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WoWXANu5Rts)


	4. Animals - Neon Trees

Here we go again, I kind wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied  
Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend  
You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive

No I won't sleep tonight

Oh, oh - I want some more  
Oh, oh - What are you waiting for  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh, oh - I want some more  
Oh, oh - What are you waiting for  
What are you waiting for  
Take a bite of my heart tonight

Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's get heavy and I wanna run and hide, I wanna run and hide  
I do it every time, you're killing me now  
And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you

Oh, oh - I want some more  
Oh, oh - What are you waiting for  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh, oh - I want some more  
Oh, oh - What are you waiting for  
What are you waiting for  
Take a bite of my heart tonight

Hush, hush - The world is quiet  
Hush, hush - We both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand  
Woah - I won't sleep tonight

I won't sleep tonight

Here we go again  
(Here we go again)  
(Here we go again)

Oh, oh - I want some more  
Oh, oh - What are you waiting for  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh, oh - I want some more  
Oh, oh - What are you waiting for  
What are you waiting for

What are you waiting

Here we go again  
(Here we go again)  
(Here we go again)

Take a bite of my heart tonight

Oh, oh - I want some more  
Oh, oh - What are you waiting for  
What are you waiting for  
Take a bite of my heart tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Animals - Neon Trees](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gM7Hlg75Mlo)


	5. More Than I Need To Know - Scooch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy and Naff, yet somehow still perfect!!!

You can tell me, I won't fall apart  
So just be honest and straight from the start  
And it's so plain to me, although the world may not see  
Your smile's a disguise for the truth that's written in your heart

Every now and then, I catch a glimpse of confusion within  
And what I can't believe, you think that I'm so naive  
To fall for that innocent look upon your face

Yet...

You don't your feelings show - Oh, oh, oh  
But your eyes told me, told me  
More than I needed to know - Oh, oh, oh  
Take those lies and let them go - Oh, oh, oh  
'Cause your eyes told me, told me  
More than I needed to know

I know that look so well and I can't wait for the story you'll tell  
With a hint of a grin, you'll just deny it again  
But when will you learn you can't fool a fool like me

Yet...

You don't your feelings show - Oh, oh, oh  
But your eyes told me, told me  
More than I needed to know - Oh, oh, oh  
Take those lies and let them go - Oh, oh, oh  
'Cause your eyes told me, told me  
More than I needed to know

Surely you'll see, you're not fooling me  
Your secret's out, there ain't no doubt

And what I can't believe, you think that I'm so naive  
To fall for that innocent look upon your face

Yet...

You don't your feelings show - Oh, oh, oh  
But your eyes told me, told me  
More than I needed to know - Oh, oh, oh  
Take those lies and let them go - Oh, oh, oh  
'Cause your eyes told me, told me  
More than I needed to know

You don't your feelings show - Oh, oh, oh  
But your eyes told me, told me  
More than I needed to know - Oh, oh, oh  
Take those lies and let them go - Oh, oh, oh  
'Cause your eyes told me, told me  
More than I needed to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [More Than I Needed To Know - Scooch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YLncxyCXPsU)


	6. All The Way 4 U - Poets Of The Fall

Seems to matter what I do, so I'm saving this 4 U  
'Cause it seems to be the last piece there is  
And you haven't had a chance yet to taste this  
Fragments of a life you shouldn't miss

Seems to matter what I say, so I'll hold my tongue at bay  
I'd rather you my mouth to kiss, your frown away  
So your doubts no longer darken your day  
So you can hold your head up high come what may

So please remember that I'm gonna follow through  
All the way

All the way

'Cause it seems to matter where I go, I will always let you know  
That the place where I am, is never far  
You know you're not alone, don't be alarmed  
I'll find you no matter where you are

So please remember that I'm gonna follow through  
All the way

Oh - My love, if it's all I can do  
I'll take the fall 4 U   
'Cause I will soar when I lay down with you  
And give my all 4 U

Oh - My love, if it's all I can do  
I'll take the fall 4 U   
'Cause I will soar when I lay down with you  
And give my all 4 U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lucked out on this one. Because there's no official video, but somebody has already made a Sterek video - AWESOME!!!
> 
> [All The Way 4 U - Poets Of The Fall (Sterek Edition)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7DC-C0BW_rs)


End file.
